


Baby You Light Up My Basement

by 4ureyesonly28



Series: Guardian Angel AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Harry, First Kiss, Fluff, Guardian Angels, Halloween, M/M, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Scary Movies, self indulgent brain child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ureyesonly28/pseuds/4ureyesonly28
Summary: After his guardian angel saved his ass from literally opening the gates of hell, Louis asked him if he wanted to join him and his friends for a Halloween movie night…The angel said yes.





	Baby You Light Up My Basement

**Author's Note:**

> This is the not-so-highly demanded sequel to my 1D Trick or Treat Fest fic [The Literal Gates of Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052526)  
Click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1DTrickOrTreatFest) to read more fics from the fest! 
> 
> Really, it's just a very self-indulgent thing that I had to get out of my brain. 
> 
> Thank you to [Lynda](https://wait4ever.tumblr.com/) for being an amazing beta and encouraging me to birth this brain-child.  
And thank you to [Rebecca](https://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com/) who modded the original fest and didn't behead me for wanting to post this, even though it's against the rules of the fest to write more than 666 words.

The couch in Louis’ basement wasn’t laid out for more than four people. Louis had voiced his concern that his guardian angel wouldn’t fit onto it, given how giant he’d been when he first appeared. But as they walked away from the mansion, Harry slowly shrunk himself down to be more average sized. He thought he was being inconspicuous by doing it slowly, but Louis immediately realized and started asking about it two seconds into the process. 

“I can control my appearance to a certain degree,“ Harry told him then. “Hide some things, or increase them.” 

“Is that why your voice sounds normal now? It sounded like at least ten people singing in harmony before. Do you have wings? Do you always glow?” Louis asked excitedly. 

Harry noticed that only Louis braved walking next to him, engaging in conversation with him. The others stayed about two steps behind them, listening in on their conversation and only rarely adding their own two cents. 

“The more human I look, the easier it is to tone down the glow. If I went full angel, with the wings and everything, I could probably blind you,” he explained. Louis took a breath as if to ask… “No, I won’t show you,” Harry smiled. Not having Louis actually look at him and ask with big pleading eyes made it easier to deny him, so Harry cut him off before he could even voice his question. 

The problem with Louis was that Harry had to spend a lot of time ‘out in the field’, protecting him…because he was always looking for danger, magically drawn to it. That meant that Harry knew him significantly better than would be normal for his occupation, and that in turn came with a certain fondness, which was a problem in its own right. Whereas Harry hadn’t spent a full day in heaven in years, some of his colleges were only out once or twice a year. Bottom line was, Harry knew Louis too well, and liked him too much. That was why he’d agreed to tag along to this movie night anyway…And he was already in trouble.

Harry was sitting on one end of the couch, pressed into the side cushion to avoid touching his protectee, and then Liam and Zayn were sharing a blanket next to them with Niall on the carpet below them. To anyone not privy to Harry’s secret, it might’ve looked like a regular group of teenagers watching Nightmare on Elm Street—well, Harry was still glowing faintly, so maybe not.

The popcorn bowl Niall had been periodically holding over his head so everyone could reach in, was empty now and Louis shifted in his seat, stretching and throwing his left arm behind Harry’s squeezed in form in the very corner of the sofa. He leaned back and the side of his torso touched Harry’s arm lightly. Harry’s head snapped to Louis, but his eyes were fixed on the screen. The only thing indicating that he was paying any attention to his angel at all was the small smile on his lips. 

Harry’s entire being focussed in on the feeling of Louis’ soft, earthly body shifting against Harry’s arm with every breath. And when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, Liam got scared, jumping at what was happening on the screen in front of them, pushing Louis even further into Harry’s space. And now Harry could feel Louis shivering, could feel the goosebumps on his arm behind his head. Harry had stopped breathing minutes ago, but the deep breath he took now did nothing to relieve him from the tension surrounding them. Zayn coughed. Louis was still smiling at the screen, now slowly lifting his hand behind Harry to start playing with the short hairs at the nape of Harry’s neck. Harry would’ve assumed it was subconscious, unintentional, but then Louis hummed softly, tangling his fingers in his angel’s hair, scratching at his scalp. And he finally looked over at the angel, who’d been staring at him with big eyes for the eternity that had just passed between them. 

Harry didn’t know what to do, how to get out of this situation unscathed. He felt a pleasant heat traveling up his neck and settling on his cheeks. Zayn coughed again, Niall giggled, Liam sighed, Louis stared and if Harry had to have a heart beat, he was sure it would be off the charts right now. Louis playfully tugged on Harry’s ear before focusing back on the TV and leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder. His soft, featherlight hair brushed against Harry’s nose as he instinctively inclined his own head to rest on Louis’. His hair smelled faintly of coconut and he was close enough that Harry could make out the lingering taste of popcorn on his breath. Harry’s cheeks wouldn’t stop heating further and further.

“Louis!” Zayn snapped. “Can you tone it down?” 

Louis turned to look at Zayn, leaning fully into Harry now.  
“Whatever do you mean?” he asked, all innocent. 

“Stop flirting with your guardian angel, for God’s sake!” Zayn bit back. Harry’s attention snapped to Niall cackling. As he glanced toward the floor, he saw him curled in on himself, rolling around on the carpet in his laughter. 

“No,” Louis pouted, crossing his arms and that’s when Harry realized what had been happening. Louis had been flirting with him. And Harry had totally been playing along. He was sure that Louis could feel the heat emitting from his face now. Oh no. 

“Okay, listen,” Zayn addressed Harry, for some reason shielding his eyes as he talked to him. “Harry, mate, don’t take this the wrong way, but I can’t watch the movie if you keep lighting up the place like this.” 

Liam nodded. “You’re practically blinding me from the corner of my eye.” 

“What?” Harry asked, his voice unsure, but trembling with that angelic harmony he’d willed away hours ago. He looked down at his chest and hands and they were alight with angelic glow. What was happening? He looked at Louis, who squinted his eyes to look at his bright face before leaning in to whisper in his ear. 

“I think your glow looks fantastic on you. Who cares about the movie anyway?” 

Harry’s entire face felt scalding hot now, especially his ears. Niall, finally calmed down from his fit, looked at him for a second and burst out laughing again. 

“Lads,” he wheezed. “I think we’ve been witnessing an angel blushing for the past hour or so,” he pressed out before the giggles came back. 

“Oh, God,” Harry prayed, his voice back to the full layered angelic sing-song, he desperately tried to repress. Zayn and Liam were laughing now too, but Louis just smiled. And then he winked at Harry. He winked and Harry felt like he went up in flames. His wings suddenly sprouting out of his back, flinging him up so he almost hit his head on the low basement ceiling. 

At least everyone was silent now, Louis the only one who managed to keep his gaze focussed on Harry. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered in awe. Harry glided to the ground, gracefully landing next to the couch and folding his giant white wings over Louis and himself. The others made him anxious and distracted him. When he was happy with the feathery cocoon he’d formed around them, he relaxed a little bit. Louis’ fingers slowly reached out to touch his wings, fascinated. 

“I…I don’t know what’s happening,” Harry whispered. “I don’t know what to do.” Louis looked away from the angelic feathers and into Harry’s piercing green eyes. 

“I do,” he assured him, as he kneeled up from his sitting position on the couch, touching the side of Harry’s face where his dimple would be if he smiled. He leaned his head closer and closer and before Harry had a chance to understand his intention, Louis had already closed his eyes, lashes fanning out in a delicate curve. And then Louis touched his lips to Harry’s and Harry froze. He stared as Louis leaned a few centimeters back and slowly opened his eyes. 

He was so much more than the boy Harry had looked over for the past nineteen years…So, so much more. And though Harry believed that love itself was a gift from God to humanity, he’d never thought he’d be lucky enough to see what it was like for himself. He’d seen so much, watched so many people in his existence, but Louis was like no other. And this was so much more overwhelming than what he’d imagined it to feel like. Now, Louis was drawing his eyebrows together, like he was trying to figure something out. It was so endearing that Harry had to reach out and smooth over the crease in Louis’ forehead. He still looked confused, but when Harry smiled, he smiled as well. 

“Sorry,” Louis whispered. 

“What for?” Harry asked, feeling his own face scrunch in confusion now. At least his voice sounded kind of human.

“I probably wasn’t supposed to do that,” Louis said. 

“Probably not,” Harry admitted. Then he laughed. “But I wasn’t supposed to show myself to you at all. Or accept your invitation to movie night.” Harry shrugged. 

“It’s not my fault then, right?” Louis grinned. 

“No,” Harry brushed a stray strand of hair from Louis’ eyes. “Can we try that again?” 

Louis let out a long sigh of relief. “I thought you’d never ask,” he said and leaned in for another soft brush of their lips, more deliberate this time. He wanted to pull back again, but Harry was right on is toes—or lips rather. He took Louis’ face in his hands and went back in, kissing him harder and tilting his head so their noses wouldn’t bump together. They melted into each other, safely wrapped in the cocoon of Harry’s wings. And when they pulled apart, after what seemed like another eternity, and Harry unfolded his wings, they were alone. 

“I tried to open the gates of hell tonight,” Louis said between kisses. “But instead, I found heaven.” And if Harry’s blush lit up the entire room, nobody but Louis was there to witness it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I would appreciate kudos and comments or a reblog of [the tumblr post.](https://evilovesyou.tumblr.com/post/188875431199/evilovesyou-the-literal-gates-of-hell-by)


End file.
